My Best Friends Wedding
by BroodyAndCheeryForever
Summary: I haven’t heard from her in almost eight months. And then, I get a phone call and she tells me that she is getting married. To the guy I still have feelings for. A story of friendship, love, and self discovery. From Peyton's POV. Breyton Friendship/Brucas


_**Disclaimer**_**- Pretty much…I don't own anything.**

_**Summary**_**- I haven't heard from her in almost eight months. And then, I get a phone call and she tells me that she is getting married. To the guy I still have feelings for.**

_**Authors Note**_**: Okay, as you all know (if you have read any of my other stories) I am a die hard Brucas fan. Brooke Davis is undoubtedly my favorite character on the show, so this story is a little different for me. I am writing it from Peyton's point of view (Surprised?), but I actually like how it turned out. In this story, everything that happened in OTH in seasons 1-4 exists…but after that it is all from my imagination of how I think things should've happened! If you are a die hard Leyton fan, then you might as well not read this, because it **_**is**_** a Brucas story! I wrote this story awhile ago (I have a bunch of one shots saved on my computer) so I decided to post it. I got the idea for this story while watching **_**My Best Friends Wedding**_**, but I put my own twist on it! Leave a review and tell me what you think! With that said, ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

******

My Best Friends Wedding

It had been nearly seven and a half months since I had talked to my best friend. The idea made me sick, considering our last conversation had been meaningless. We had been through a lot together, but after High School we somehow grew apart. Sure, it made me sad, and sometimes even sick to my stomach, but those feelings never pushed me to make the effort to keep in contact with her better.

As much as I hate useless excuses, she was too busy for me. Or so I chose to believe. I knew that she had a huge business to run, but I also knew that she would do anything for me, be there for me no matter what I needed her for. Maybe that's part of the reason why I didn't keep in contact better.

The summer after we graduated High School, we moved to California together. It was great, everything that we had imagined. Sun, boys and fun. I was hoping to get a job at a record label, even if it was just emptying garbage cans and cleaning off desk tops after all of the big-wig employees had gone home for the evening. She went in hopes to reconnect with the family that had abandoned her.

It was a good summer, and we spent countless hours lounging on the beach and laughing together at nothing in particular. But the summer ended, and our friendship started to shift. I figured it was normal, a lot of people don't remain close after High School ends.

Brooke moved with her parents to New York City, her mom seeming thrilled at the mere sight of the small internet clothing website Brooke had started a year earlier. Her mom wanted to help expand the small internet website into a recognized and publicized brand name. Brooke was thrilled at the idea of her parents having the slight bit of interest in her and her dream.

So as the summer sun started to cool into the breezy month of September, I watched my best friend board a flight to New York while I stayed in California. My dad helped me to rent a small studio apartment there, and I did get a job at a record label. I was the girl that delivered everyone's mail, and I was more than happy just to be in the doors during business hours.

Brooke and I kept in touch at first, our lives were so exciting and we were used to sharing them. But as the months went on, the phone calls and emails became farther apart. We were both busy, both chasing our dreams in running shoes, or in Brooke's case, designer heels.

As the months turned to years, we slowly lost contact. It had been four years since we had graduated High School, and I hadn't been back to our hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina since. Sure I missed my friends, and I wasn't as happy as I was when I first came to California, but there was still a twinkle in my heart where I kept my dream. I wanted to discover musical artists that would change the world.

So when Brooke called me last night, her voice so high pitched and loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear to avoid damage to my ear drums, I was excited. I felt a smile form on my face, one only the comforting voice of an old friend could bring. She had news, _exciting _news and I was happy that she called me to share the moment with her. It took her nearly five minutes of squealing and unrecognizable words to finally get the big bang news out.

She was getting married! To Lucas Scott…

That's when my smile started to fade.

Oh the history of the dreaded Tree Hill Love Triangle! You see, Lucas was once my boyfriend, and twice Brooke's boyfriend. Then again, there was a lot of hooking up in between. We had a history of lies and passion, and it lasted all throughout High School.

Brooke and I had been inseparable, the gruesome twosome. But then Lucas Scott came along, and turned both of our worlds upside down and inside out. It was no secret that the guy was in love with me, not that I would give him the time of day. He was verging on stalking, and the way he would look at me made me cringe. He was a guy on the sidelines, while I was the girl in the center of attention. Then he started getting noticed, grabbing a spot on our nationally ranked High School basketball team. He started popping up in places that Brooke and my crowd would hang out.

I have to admit, there was something about this broody blonde boy that fascinated me, and irked me at the same time. He always seemed to be in my way, and eventually I even started to talk to him. I'll be the first to admit that I was pretty bitchy to him in the beginning, but he began to warm on me. There was just something about him. As soon as I broke up with Nathan, Lucas made his move. I would be lying if I said I didn't want him to kiss me at that ridiculous party. But when he admitted that he wanted more, it scared the hell out of me and I ran away, fast.

That's when Brooke set her eyes on him. At that same party. Apparently, Lucas had his eyes on her too, because before I knew it, _they _were hooking up. I couldn't believe it! The attention that he had been giving me for so long, was now being placed on Brooke. They were happy together though, and I should've been happy for them. She was starting to fall for him, and everyone could tell that he was falling fast for her as well.

They always say you want what you can't have, and with me that always seems to be the case. So I did something stupid, something that I will always regret. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. To make a long story short, Brooke and Luke broke up, and all of this ruined my friendship with both of them.

Eventually we all became friends again. Brooke and I were back on track and even me and Lucas were better friends than ever before. In the beginning of our senior year of High School, Brooke and Lucas found their way back to each other. Which was fine, because I had Jake. I always need that extra security that is taken when my dad leaves for work.

But the love triangle from hell resurfaced again, and me and Lucas did the unthinkable for the second time and hooked up behind Brooke's back. This time, I'll take the blame. I shouldn't have kissed him in that library, and he didn't even kiss me back. But it didn't matter, because in the end Brooke couldn't trust him anymore. At least this time Lucas and I actually dated. Sure Brooke hated us both for awhile, but by the time Prom rolled around, we were all back on each others good sides.

Lucas and I dated for the last few months of our senior year, and it was great. He had helped me through so much that year, that our friendship grew into some kind of love. When I moved to California for the summer, we wanted to make the long distance relationship work. And we did, for nearly six weeks. We both knew the relationship was over. We couldn't survive it anymore.

So imagine my surprise when I get this call from my best friend, announcing her marriage to the guy that I still have feelings for. I should've saw this coming. I had kept in touch with Haley a little bit, and I think it was about a year ago when she mentioned Lucas and Brooke going out together in New York, on a real date. But I didn't think anything of it, choosing to block it from my head, until now.

"_So are you gonna come?" Brooke asked, her usually raspy voice turning to a slow whine. _

I sat still, my head still spinning with the news of an engagement. "I…uh…" I stuttered, wishing I could think of some excuse of why I won't be able to make it.

"_Please P. Sawyer, I really need my best friend! I know you probably are totally busy with that music job in L.A. but you have to be my maid of honor, you just have to!"_

"Yeah" I sighed, trying my best to sound thrilled for my friend who was obviously happy. "Of course I will come."

"_I'm so glad!" Brooke squealed, "The wedding is in a week, so you should probably get here as soon as possible!"_

"A week?" I choked out, my eyes widening at the thought. "What do you mean a _week_? Isn't that kind of _soon_?"

"_No silly" Brooke laughed, "We've been planning it for awhile now! And anyways, it seems like we've been waiting our whole lives for this!"_

"Brooke," I coughed, "You haven't even known each other your whole lives."

"_Details, P. Sawyer, details! It doesn't matter, but what does is that you are going to be here and that I am marrying the man I loooove" Brooke grinned, letting the word 'love' roll off her tongue as if it were the most natural thing in the world._

"Right" I nodded, wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible before I got sick. "I'm going to have to let you go, I've got to get my schedule rearranged if I'm going to make it to your wedding…"

"_Exactly, because I'm getting maaarrriiieeeeeed!" Brooke squealed, her voice rising to an unbelievable high. "I'll see you soon!" She yelped, before clicking the phone off and leaving Peyton's line dead._

I dropped my phone onto the counter, wondering how in the world I was going to watch the man that I still loved marry my best friend.

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

Two days later I was standing in front of baggage claim in the Tree Hill Airport. If this is what it felt like to be 'home' I wanted to get as far away from the place as possible. Instead, I had to put on a brave face and start my maid of honor duties to a wedding that I secretly wanted to be mine.

As soon as I spot my large, brown suitcase, I lunge towards it, gripping the handle with both hands and with a huff pulling it off of the conveyor belt and onto the ground. I look up to see an older guy eyeing me suspiciously, maybe he's not used to seeing woman lug around suitcases in this manor.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" I hear from behind, and I turn around to see Brooke running towards me.

She is wearing dark colored shorts and tall wedged shoes that make her bronzed legs go on for days. The strappy shirt flatters her small figure, and her hair is shoulder length, a lot shorter than I last remember it being. She is the same fashion forward Brooke Davis I have always known and loved, and it brings a sense of comfort to my soul.

"Brooke Penelope Davis" I say with a warm smile, opening my arms to the friend I have missed dearly.

"You look great" Brooke says in her usual cheery voice, and then she links her arm through mine, and leads me through the airport. Her dimpled smile is warm and she's already starting to talk non-stop as if this isn't the first time we've seen each other in nearly 2 and a half years.

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

We pull up in front of Lucas' old house, and I feel butterflies flying around in my stomach, ramming into my insides with no mercy. I think I'm going to be sick. I start to second guess my acceptance of the invitation to a front row seat of the shredding of my heart. I don't know why I thought I could handle this. I should've at least hired a boyfriend for the weekend so I didn't look so pathetic. And now here I am, my best friend chatting happily beside me as she climbs out of the car in front of the house that contains Lucas Scott.

"So I was thinking you could just stay in the guest bedroom, that way you won't have to pay for a hotel, and you can help me with last minute wedding things" Brooke says happily as she fumbles with her keychain in attempt to unlock the front door.

"I don't want to impose" I say, wanting more than anything to stay in the mentioned hotel, rather than witness Brooke and Lucas together twenty-four hours of the day.

Brooke flaps her hand at me and scrunches up her face, "Are you kidding me? You are my best friend, and Lucas insisted" She says with a nod as she pushes open the front door.

I walk inside behind her and the kitchen that I remember is remodeled completely. When Karen and Andy took a sailing trip around the world with Lily, Lucas bought the house from them. And from the looks of things, Brooke had revamped the place with a fashion designers makeover.

"We turned Karen's old room into a guest room" Brooke informs me as she drops her bag onto the kitchen table. "Feel free to anything in the kitchen if you are hungry" She says as she continues through the kitchen and into the living room.

"The place looks great" I say with a smile as I look around the room. The chocolate browns, creams, and deep purples that accentuate the living room make it feel warm and cozy, and I can't help but wish I was the one designing Lucas' house.

"Thanks" Brooke says, smiling genuinely as if it was a compliment she was relieved to hear. "It felt wrong to re-do everything, I mean, it was Karen's house and all. But she insisted that Lucas and I make it into _our _home. It's funny, because Lucas was actually really excited to make the place over. I mean, I didn't really think he would care much about what it looked like, but he insisted we do it together." Brooke finished, a content smile gracing her face.

"I never saw him as the decorating type" I laughed, noticing the look of pure love that was written all over Brooke's face as she spoke of Lucas.

"Oh trust me, I chose everything. I let him _think_ he was helping" Brooke said with a wink, "But really…if I would've let him choose colors this place would've looked like a paint set threw up."

I laugh along with Brooke knowing that she is right about that.

"Where is Lucas?" I ask as soon as the laughter dies down, the words hitching in my throat as I try to speak them.

Brooke immediately frowns, "He had to go to New York for a meeting with his publisher. He's finishing his second book so with that and the wedding planning its been a little crazy" She sighs. "But he'll be back in the morning."

I nod, feeling relived that I don't have to see him just yet. I have a little more time to get my feelings under control and my head on straight. Its hard when you've only loved two guys, one running away from his daughters crazy mother, and the other one who has always held your best friends heart.

I start to walk around the living room, busying my self by looking at the elegant picture frames spread across the room. I lift one off of an end table, and stare at the dark haired little girl grinning up at me. She looks exactly like her dad, exactly like Keith.

Before I realize it, Brooke is standing over my shoulder, staring at the picture as well. "She's getting big isn't she?" Brooke smiles, and I nod. "Lily looks just like Keith."

Her tone is somber, and it probably always will be at the mention of Keith and the life that was stolen from him.

"Do you guys see them much?" I ask, tracing the outline of the little girls face.

"Not really" Brooke shrugs, walking away. "But they will be here the day after tomorrow."

I nod, setting the picture back down in its original spot. I watch as Brooke leaves the room, mumbling something about finding something to eat for dinner. As soon as she's out of the room, I continue my search around the living room. There are countless pictures of Brooke and Lucas, and it makes me feel like I am an outsider looking in. There are pictures of them smiling, laughing, and holding one another. There are even a few from when they were dating in High School. There are pictures of Haley, Nathan and their son Jamie. There are pictures of Lucas and Brooke both with Jamie at various activities. I can't believe that he is almost five years old. I feel like I have missed out on so much of my friends lives.

"So, I'm thinking we should just go out to eat because lets face it, I'm no chef and I'm useless in the kitchen without Lucas" Brooke says with a shrug and a sigh.

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

When I wake up the next morning I feel groggy. I cover my head with the pillow I was sleeping on and curse Brooke silently for dragging me to Tric after dinner. Countless shots later, and here I am, hung over and lonely. After a few minutes of self loathing, I stumble out of bed and run my fingers through my messy hair. As soon as I stumble into the living room, I get angry with myself for not hearing the muffled giggles before leaving the bedroom I had been occupying.

"Mmm Luke" Brooke giggles, wiggling around under Lucas' grasp on the couch. "Your fingers are too coooold!"

"Just hold still for two seconds baby" Lucas moans, his voice deep and low.

"No! Okay stop now" Brooke pouts, "Broody that hurts. Not so fast!"

I squint my eyes shut, not knowing if I should hurry back to my room or if they heard me enter. At least I can't see what's going on over on the couch. Maybe I'll just sneak through the living room and into the kitchen. If I make it to the kitchen, then I can leave the house entirely, run away and never come back.

"Babe, I know its been awhile-"

I start to tip toe along the outer edges of the living room, refusing to even look in the direction of the couch, when suddenly, Lucas' head pops up and he spots me.

"Peyton" Lucas smiles, "You are awake."

I nod, and move quickly towards the kitchen, hating that I walked in on Brooke and Lucas about to get freaky. This trip was already turning into a nightmare.

"Alright" Lucas smiles proudly, lifting Brooke's index finger to his lips and kissing it softly. "Your splinter is gone. Now was it worth it being such a baby?"

_A splinter! _I think, doing a victory dance in my mind. I have never been so happy to hear about a freaking splinter.

"It hurt" Brooke frowned, staring at her finger from all angles.

Lucas' hands snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him on the couch. "I'm sorry Pretty Girl" Lucas says softly, staring intently into her hazel eyes. He leans forward, his lips slowly landing on hers and kissing her softly. The kiss lingers before he pulls away, and he brushes a strand of hair from her face. "All better now?"

Brooke's smile might as well be a mile long, "Better now that you are here" She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Its like a car wreck. Its painful to look at, but I can't tear my eyes away from the couple that is being way too lovey dovey on the couch. I make a bee-line for the coffee maker, insistent on making myself busy. But sadly as much as I rummage around in the refrigerator, I can still hear the sickening sweet words and kisses being exchanged in the living room. A lovers reunion, that I wish was mine.

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

"It was sweet actually" Brooke coos, "He actually designed the ring just for me."

We are walking through the bridal store now, I have to get my bridesmaid dress fitted. I thought as soon as we started running around doing wedding errands, that maybe I wouldn't have to stare at the 'Brooke and Lucas Show', but boy was I wrong. Wherever Brooke is, Lucas is there too. And wherever Lucas is, Brooke is by his side. I'm almost positive that some part of them is always touching the other.

Lucas pulls Brooke tighter into his side, "Pretty impressive huh Peyt" He jokes, shoving my arm playfully like he used to.

"Yeah, I'm actually very surprised" I muse, trying to figure out how they are both so comfortable with the three of us all hanging out again.

"I really hope you like your dress, I made it just for you!" Brooke grins, "I didn't think you'd want to wear pink, so I went with dark brown and a pink sash. I hope that's okay" she cringes, looking at me with hope.

"I'm sure its gorgeous" I smile, pushing my way in front of them as we walk through the narrow aisles of the store. At least this way, I won't have to stare at them.

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

Only three days until the wedding. I can't believe this is really happening. We are going over to the other Scott's residence tonight for a barbque, and my emotions are mixed. I'm excited to see my old friends, but I feel bad for not keeping in touch with them more. It'll be weird to see Jamie, last time I saw him he was just learning how to walk, and now he is learning how to write his letters. It's crazy how fast time passes by.

I told Brooke and Lucas that I had some work I needed to do, so I'd meet them over there. So what if it was a lie. I needed some time to myself just to think. To clear my head. I've felt so weird ever since being here. I am happy for Brooke, she's always been my best friend and this is a special time in her life. But I can't help but feel jealous. She has the perfect job, and the perfect man. Her life is damn near perfect, and I have nothing to show for mine. Except for being the assistant to the assistant at a major record label.

When I walk up the steps to Nathan and Haley's home, I hear talking coming from the back yard. I decide just to go through the gate on the side, figuring no one is inside anyways.

"Peyton!" Bevin squeals, seeing me before anyone else. "How have you been? I've been really good! I had a baby, he's almost two!"

"Bevin that's great!" I say, faking my enthusiasm.

"Oh, and guess who I saw the other day!" Bevin sings in her way too cheerful voice. "You are never going to believe it. I saw _Jake_! And his little girl is getting so big, its crazy!"

"Jake?" I ask, the word catching in my throat as the butterflies return to my stomach.

"Mmhmm!" She grins, nodding her head vigorously before bouncing away and back to the party.

I follow her into the backyard, and am met with the smell of hamburgers, hot dogs, and grilled chicken. There are people walking around in bathing suits, and kids swimming in the pool with a few adults. I spot Lucas and Brooke sharing a lawn chair, looking completely wrapped up in each other and oblivious to everything going on around them. I feel out of place.

When I see Haley James Scott's smiling face rushing towards me, I feel better. Maybe coming home was a good idea. I did miss all of my friends, and I'm realizing it more now.

"Peyton" Haley grins, hugging me quickly. "I'm so glad you are here. Brooke has been talking about you non stop since you got here two days ago, but I haven't seen you so I thought she had to be lying."

"Nope," I grin, "I'm here! Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Haley smiles and nods, "Its pretty crazy isn't it? Those two getting married. For awhile there we all thought it would be you and Luke getting hitched."

I roll my eyes, "We all know that never would've worked."

"Yeah, they are pretty perfect for each other" Haley says, smiling happily in Brooke and Luke's direction. She shrugs a nod before grabbing my arm, "Come here, you've got to come say hi to Nate. And Jamie is around here somewhere."

As I'm talking to Haley and Nathan I see a blonde haired boy run out of the house and straight to where Brooke and Lucas are sitting.

"Aunt Brooke! Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelps in excitement, plowing onto the chair that is already overflowing with Brooke and Lucas. "You have got to come see this! Chester just ate three whole carrots! It's really funny because his nose won't stop doing this" he says, trying his hardest to mimic the twitching of a rabbits nose. "And then he lifted his foot and scratched his ear!"

Brooke and Lucas listen to Jamie with pure joy and amusement on their faces. Brooke stands from the chair, and lifts Jamie into her arms.

"Well handsome, your new bunny sounds pretty awesome" She smiles, giving Jamie Eskimo kisses.

Lucas is standing now with them, ruffling Jamie's hair. "Did you know, your Aunt Brooke is scared of rabbits" Lucas laughs, receiving a glare from Brooke. He reaches his arms out, taking Jamie from Brooke and resting the boy on his hip. "What do ya say we go get Chester and see if he likes Brooke?"

Jamie starts to cheer, waving his hands above his head.

"I am not scared of bunnies!" Brooke protests, folding her arms over her chest.

"You are too" Lucas smiles, tapping the end of Brooke's nose with his finger before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie laughs, "Chester is a nice bunny," he tells her, wiggling out of Lucas' arms and grabbing onto Brooke's hands. "Come on, I'll show ya."

I watch as Jamie leads Brooke and Lucas into the house, holding onto each of their hands. The more I see them together, the more I see my future with Lucas disintegrating. I start to think that maybe I've dreamed all of this up in a fantasy world that is my own. Maybe Lucas and I never did have what he shares with Brooke. Maybe I liked the idea of us being together more than I actually liked being with him.

My confusion is growing.

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

The next day Brooke promised to pick Jamie up from pre-school. Lucas told me that she does this once a week. They usually go and get a scoop of ice cream, and then Jamie hangs out with them for the night, giving Haley and Nathan some time alone, as well as Brooke and Lucas quality time with their godson. I have decided that I _need _to use this time to talk to Lucas. To get my feelings worked out once and for all.

When I hear Lucas moving around in the kitchen, I take a deep breath, wring my hands together, stand up straight and walk into the room. I slowly take a seat at the big black table and rest my hands on the table. Then I move them to my lap.

"Are you hungry?" Lucas asks, turning around from the cupboard he is rustling around in.

I bring a hand to my hair, twirling a strand around my fingers. "I'm good" I say, my words getting stuck in my throat. He smiles at me before turning back to his task, and the way his eyes shine and his teeth sparkle make me want to melt right there in my chair. I start to wonder if Lucas Scott will always have this effect on me.

"Hard to believe the wedding is so soon" Lucas says, trying to make conversation. "I'm really glad you came back for it Peyton. We have all missed you" he says, his voice clear and genuine. Lucas finally closes the cupboard and takes a seat at the table.

Maybe he does want me here, I start to think. There are still two whole days before the wedding, and a lot can happen in two days. As these thoughts of a chance with Lucas start to fill my head I blurt out, "Are you sure you should be marrying her?"

After the words shoot out of my mouth like a rocket ship I clasp my hand over my mouth. Lucas looks down at the table, obviously taken aback by my words.

"I shouldn't have said that" I say, shaking my head from side to side. He must think I'm a total bitch. Brooke is my best friend, I shouldn't be second guessing their soon to be marriage.

Lucas nods slowly, and then reaches a hand across the table to hold onto mine. "I know we've had a lot of history Peyton. And I also know that Brooke is your best friend. But I _love _her, and I know we are doing the right thing."

I feel tears starting to bubble in my eyes, and I really do not want to cry. "But how do you _know _Lucas?" I ask, my voice coming out shaky and vulnerable. "How can you be _so _sure that Brooke is the one for you?"

I watch as he draws his hand away from mine and slowly starts to open his mouth while still trying to find the words to answer my question. Luckily the tears haven't spilled down my cheeks yet, and I'm hoping they will stay in their rightful place.

"Because when I am with her, it feels like home" Lucas says with a shrug. "It's kind of hard to explain, but when you know you just do. Her smile alone can light up my day, and when she is sad my heart breaks. When I'm with her I feel alive. I've never felt like this with anyone before."

"She hasn't had a great track record with relationships Lucas" I say, the tears disappearing as the mood turns more serious. "How do you know this is going to work?"

Lucas smiles, and then looks up at me. "Because, I would do anything for her. And when you get to a point where someone else's life is more important to you than your own…well, everything just falls into place. I know that sometimes it won't be easy, but I know we'll get through it together." Lucas pauses for a second, "She's an amazing person Peyton, and I hope you can see that. She isn't the insecure girl from High School anymore…"

I nod, and sit in my chair quietly thinking about everything he just confessed to me. At least I didn't downright announce my buried feelings for him. Now that would've been even more embarrassing.

"I'm going to go clean up the living room before Brooke and Jamie get back" Lucas tells me, standing up and resting a hand on my shoulder. He leans down, "I know you will find love one day too Peyton. You are a good person and you deserve it."

I hold still, my eyes shut tightly until Lucas leaves the room. I let out the heavy breath that I have been holding ever since his hand made contact with my shoulder. I am starting to feel guilty. I came all this way harboring feelings for my best friends fiancé. The worst part is, I feel like I don't know Brooke or Lucas anymore. They have both changed so much since we all drifted apart, and I'm starting to realize that maybe I'm in love with the Lucas I used to know. The broody and quiet guy from High School. The one that couldn't make up his mind when it came to girls. But that is obviously not the case anymore, not at all. I look up when I hear the door open.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yelps, whizzing past me in a hurry and into the living room.

Brooke comes in a few seconds later, the little boys backpack slung over one shoulder along with her designer bag, and a huge cage containing a giant rabbit.

"A little help here" She squeaks, wobbling from side to side as she tries to balance the large cage in her arms.

"Right!" I stand up, helping her carry the cage over to the table. "What is all this anyway?" I ask, motioning to the rabbit cage.

"Show and tell at Jamie's school" Brooke says with a raise of her eyebrows.

"That thing is huge" I laugh, nodding towards the brown and white rabbit inside.

"Tell me about it" Brooke smiles, joining in on my laughter.

"Brooke!" Jamie yells, running back into the room with the energy of a five year old. "Can we feed Chester a snack now?" He asks, his eyes big as he stares up at Brooke. Suddenly, he notices I'm in the room and turns around giving me a smile. "Oh, hi Peyton! Momma said you were staying here with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke. She said I could play with all of you today."

"That's right" I smile, still finding it weird that Haley and Nathan's son is getting so old. "How about I help you find a snack for Chester in the fridge…carrots maybe?"

Jamie's grin spreads even wider than before and he grabs my hand. "Chester _loves _carrots!"

Lucas walks into the kitchen, and Brooke is immediately drawn to him like a magnet.

"Hey handsome" She purrs, slinking her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer by the waist.

"I missed you today" Lucas says, his voice low and husky. He draws his face closer to Brooke's as his grip tightens on her waist. "Did you miss me too?" He asks, his words in a whisper on her lips.

"Mmhmm" She smiles before leaning forward and planting her lips onto his.

I can't help but pause and stare as Jamie roots around in the fridge for carrots. It's the last thing I want to see, but the kiss that Brooke and Lucas share is obviously full of love. The way his fingers graze her sides softly as he slowly massages her lips with his own, and the way her body molds into his like a puzzle piece. The kiss isn't awkward or rushed, it's the kiss of two people that are in love.

"Peyton, should we give Chester some lettuce too?" Jamie asks, looking up at me with questioning eyes.

I drag my gaze away from Brooke and Lucas and back to Jamie. "That would probably be a good idea. The more vegetables the better!"

"So Jimmy-Jam" Lucas says playfully, Brooke now leaning her back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. "I found my old _Space Jam _movie…should we make some popcorn and watch it?"

Jamie's face lights up at the mention of the basketball movie. "Can we?" He asks, his eyes wide with excitement. Lucas nods and Jamie looks up at Brooke, "Are you gonna watch it with us?"

"Of course I am buddy" Brooke laughs, her fingers gently running along Lucas' arms. "Don't I always watch them with you?"

Jamie laughs and then turns towards me, "Will you watch it with us too Peyton? Because sometimes Brooke and Lucas sneak off to make popcorn and miss _a lot _of the movie…"

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

The wedding is closer, and guests are arriving. Leave it to Brooke to plan the biggest wedding possible. Karen and Andy arrived with Lily last night, along with many extended family members. Its getting down to crunch time, and Brooke is extremely stressed out.

"So the florists just called" Brooke groans, pacing the floor in the kitchen.

"And?" Lucas asks, reaching a hand out to stop Brooke from pacing. But she just runs her fingers through her hair and starts walking back and forth anyways.

"They don't know if they are going to be able to fill the flower order!" Brooke practically yells. "They've known about this for months, and all of the sudden they don't have enough damn flowers!"

"Brooke, calm down" I say in a reassuring voice. "We can just call other flower shops…We'll figure it out."

"We don't have time to figure it out!" Brooke snaps.

"Babe, it'll be fine" Lucas says softly, holding onto Brooke's hands and successfully stopping her from wearing out the kitchen tile. "Peyton's right, we can just call other flower shops. Between all of them we should have enough flowers."

"I just want it to be perfect" Brooke pouts, looking up at Lucas with defeat written across her face. "And the rehearsal dinner is tonight, I have a hair and nail appointment in fifteen minutes…I don't have time to call any more florists!"

"I'll call them" I offer, flipping through the phonebook that has become a permanent fixture on the kitchen table.

Brooke steps away from Lucas and bends over to hug me. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

**SCOTT.DAVIS.SAWYER**

The morning of Brooke and Lucas' wedding I am running around like a mad woman. I am giving orders to the company that was hired to set up chairs and tables, and trying to calm down a frustrated cook. It doesn't help that Brooke and Lucas snuck off after the rehearsal dinner the night before, claiming they had to take advantage of the night before they were officially married.

"How's everything going in here?" Haley asks, walking into the large room where the wedding reception is to be held.

"It's going" I say with a small smile and a sigh. "You'd think for being a five star chef that the guy would be able to work with any kitchen. Apparently that one is too small."

"Wow" Haley laughs, and I join in. She looks around the room, "Well, I must say I am surprised you pulled off the flowers. I didn't think you had it in ya Sawyer."

I smile proudly, the room does look good and the flowers are absolutely gorgeous. "Thank you. It wasn't even that hard. You should see the church though, it looks amazing."

"I can't wait to see it." Haley smiled, "Anyways, Brooke has been wondering where you are…I told her I'd bring you to her."

I follow Haley outside and across the lawn to the church where Lucas and Brooke will be exchanging their vows. We walk in through a side door that leads directly to a giant room where Brooke is getting ready. Lily and Jamie are sitting on the ground, playing a game of Go Fish, and the make-up and hair lady that Brooke hired is setting up her things.

I scan the room looking for Brooke, and can't help but smile when I see her.

Karen is helping her into her wedding dress, and Brooke is practically glowing. The dress is beautiful, a Brooke Davis original design. The bodice is beaded and fits her body like a glove. There aren't any straps, and her bronzed skin shines against the white of the fabric. The bottom of the dress reminds me of a Disney movie.

"Peyton" Brooke grins as soon as she spots me, she waves me over, "There you are."

"Hold still" Karen says sternly while giving Brooke a warm smile. "I just have to finish lacing up the back of this dress."

Brooke nods and waits patiently until her dress is on completely.

Karen holds onto both of Brooke's hands and stands back in admiration. Before I know it, Lucas' mom has tears spilling from her eyes and she hugs Brooke quickly.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Karen says as she hugs her soon to be daughter in law. "I always knew you and Lucas would find your way back to each other, and I can't tell you enough how proud I am of you both."

Brooke's smile is shaky and I can tell she's trying not to cry. Hell, I'm trying not to cry.

"Don't make me cry!" Brooke says in a shaken up laugh.

Karen steadies herself, "We definitely don't need both of us crying" Karen laughs. She walks to a table and pulls an envelope out of her purse. "Lucas wanted me to give you this."

I watch as Karen hands Brooke the envelope, and notice that it says letter number twelve.

Brooke bites on her bottom lip as she holds onto the letter, she slowly opens it, "After I gave him those letters in high school, he started writing letters back to me," She explains, "We only got to the eleventh letter before we broke up." When she takes out the slip of paper inside, a picture falls out. She reaches down and recognizes the picture immediately. It's the first picture they had taken as a couple, and it seemed like that was a lifetime ago.

We all watch as Brooke's eyes scan the letter, reading the contents. Her expression changes as she reads through the letter, her lips curl into a small smile, and then she laughs sneakily, and right when she looks like she's about to cry, she smiles or laughs again.

"I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever" She reads, the last line of letter number twelve.

I smile as I watch my best friend. I realize that I have been selfish, wanting things for myself that I knew weren't right for me. I chased a dream that I had in High School, without realizing that the dream didn't belong to me anymore. But that it belonged to Brooke and Lucas. And the weird part is, I feel at ease with it all, as if it was meant to be this way all along.

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

This is no normal wedding reception. The room is booming with music with Mouth as the D.J. There are people dancing everywhere, and food overflowing the tables. Brooke always knew how to throw a party.

I watch as Brooke and Lucas dance, and can't help but laugh. Lucas was always such a goofy dancer, but somehow Brooke makes him look good. Soon after the wedding Brooke changed into a smaller, shorter, more comfortable dress for dancing. All of the guys abandoned their jackets and ties while most of the girls kicked off their heels.

Brooke and Lucas are completely wrapped up in each other. They haven't left each others side since they met each other at the end of their wedding isle. The wedding went off without a hitch. Their vows to each other were breathtaking, and everyone seemed to be entranced by the couple. Even I'll admit, somehow, the two are good together.

I laugh as I watch Brooke abandon Lucas for a new dance partner…Jamie. She holds him close to her and they both laugh as she swings him around to the upbeat music. Lucas is holding onto Lily's hands as she stands on his feet, the little girl staring up at her brother in admiration.

It's great to see everyone here together. Mouth's girlfriend Millicent is standing near the D.J. booth, dancing to the music her boyfriend plays. Bevin and Tim are here, and even Rachel turned up for the party.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump, scared at the unexpected contact. I turn around and my mouth falls to the floor at the sight in front of me.

"It's been awhile" He says with a smirk.

I am speechless. Absolutely speechless. There are words and sentences jumbled around in my head, and all that seems to come out is, "Jake?"

**DAVIS.SCOTT.SAWYER**

It feels great to be talking to Jake again, catching up on the last five years of our lives. He seems to be doing great, and I feel great just being near him. My stomach has a sort of fluttering feeling, the feeling of butterfly wings and anticipation.

The slight touch of his fingers against my bare arm makes my skin tingle. When he smiles, it makes my heart skip a beat. And when he asks me if I'm dating anyone, I can't help but squeal in excitement…inside my head of course.

Jake asks if I want to get out of here and catch up. I look over to where Brooke and Lucas are sitting, their hands wandering all over each other and I smile back up at Jake. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea." I should probably say bye to Brooke, but she obviously has her hands full at the moment.

As Jake leads me out of the reception area, his hand touches mine slightly and I feel complete clarity.

**THE END**


End file.
